Le mélange de deux caractères créé une nuance violette
by Tian Shi et Gaia-chan
Summary: Castiel, nouvel élève du lycée Sweet Amoris, se pense hétéro mais va peu à peu apprendre à aimer autrement grâce à l'aide insoupconnée d'un camarade extraverti. Car l'amour voit plus loin qu'une simple apparence... Comment accepter son homosexualité ? Plein de questions, d'amusement et de surprises pour notre Castiel cette année ! /!\ Couple yaoï /!\
1. Une matinée mouvementée

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! (en espérant que des garçons nous lisent aussi ^^)**

**Juste pour info, nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire : Tian Shi et Gaïa-chan. Nous sommes nouvelles sur ce site et donc sur ce fandom qu'est Amour Sucré. Les chapitres impairs seront écrits par Tian Shi et les chapitres pairs par Gaïa-chan.**

**Nous ne nous sommes par encore concertées quand à la publication des chapitres (avec la rentrée et les cours c'est assez compliqué) mais vous aurez la réponse très prochainement !**

**Encore une chose : ceci est une fanfic' ****YAOI**** donc homophobes s'abstenir ! Nous ne voulons recevoir aucuns propos désobligeants et dégradants. Sinon, on mord ! u.u**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Un réveil sonna trop tôt pour un lundi matin, affichant 6 :30 sur son cadran <strong>(Tian Shi : vraiment trop tôt ! Non mais ! Aller, dodo =.=)<strong>. Une main s'abattit sur cet objet de torture et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une voix à moitié endormie s'éveilla en grognant, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, puis une tête avec des cheveux rouges émergea de sous la couverture.

« Putain ! Saloperie de réveil ! Un lundi surtout ! Et pour moi c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui… Ah, horreur ! »

Le jeune homme, après s'être douché, habillé, avoir mangé et caressé son chien Démon en lui donnant à manger, se prépara pour aller à son lycée. Le long du trajet le menant de chez lui à son mystérieux lycée, il pensa à sa nouvelle année scolaire qui allait commencer après un mois de retard. Sweet Amoris... Sweet Amoris... Mais quel nom de merde ! Surtout pour lui, une "racaille". Il allait vraiment s'amuser. Arrivé devant son nouveau bahut, il prit son courage à deux mains et il partit affronter de nouvelles personnes qui allaient lui casser la tête.  
>En entrant dans le couloir, il vit une vieille femme qui venait vers lui en tenant un chien minuscule et laid ressemblant plus à un rat qu'à une quelconque race canine.<br>« - Bonjour, je suis la directrice, tu es le nouvel élève ? Lui demanda la vieille.  
>- Oui madame, dit-il d'un ton sec.<br>-Va voir le délégué, Nathaniel, qui va te rendre ton formulaire d'inscription que tu devras me rendre avant d'entrer dans ta classe. » Lâcha la directrice énervée par ses manières.  
>Le jeune homme partit d'un pas las au bureau des délégués et entra sans douceur dans la pièce en disant :<br>« - Qui est Nathaniel ?

- C'est moi, répondit un jeune homme blond à l'apparence coincée. Tu dois être Castiel, le nouveau ? Demanda le délégué blond.  
>- Oui je viens pour le formulaire d'inscription.<br>- Tu pourrais parler de manière plus sympathique, non ? Mais tiens, voici le formulaire. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
>- Non et au revoir.<br>- Tu pourrais dire merci !  
>- Tss… » Répondis Castiel en claquant la porte et en allant voir la directrice.<br>« - Tenez M'dame…  
>- Merci. Viens, suis-moi, la sonnerie à déjà sonné, les élèves doivent être dans leur salle maintenant. »<br>Arrivés dans la classe, les étudiants se levèrent tous dans un même ensemble à la vue de la directrice :  
>« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouvel élève. Aidez-le à rattraper son retard car comme vous le savez, il a un mois de retard. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégrer au sein de la classe.<br>- B'jour, je m'appelle Castiel, j'ai 15 ans et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

* * *

><p>Tian Shi : Suite au chapitre 2 ! mouahahaha xD<p>

Gaïa-chan : Brrr. Tu fais _vraiment _peur là !

Tian Shi : Que veux-tu ? Ma follitude reprend le dessus… Niark !

Gaïa-chan : _(habituée)_ Ouais, ouais… Eh ! T'as vu ? Il y a une lectrice là-bas !

Tian Shi : Wow, déjà ?! HEYYY ! TOI ! Tu veux un autographe de la génialissime auteur que je suis ? Tiens, j'en ai pleins ! Je peux même te dédicacer ton poster de Lysandre !

Gaïa-chan : C'est quoi le rapport ? Et arrête de gesticuler ! Regarde, tu l'as fais fuir ! _(élève la voix)_ ATTENDS ! PARS PAS ! ON A DU CHOCOLAT !

Tian Shi : _(boude)_ C'est de ma faute peut-être ?

Gaïa-chan : ET DES DRAGIBUS !

Tian Shi : NOOOOOONNNN ! PAS MES DRAGIBUUUUS !

_Une petite review pour consoler Tian Shi ? (Et accessoirement préserver Gaïa-chan de ses tentatives de strangulation.)_


	2. 3, 2, 1 BOUM

_"De toutes les écoles que j'ai fréquentées, c'est l'école buissonnière qui m'a paru la meilleure."_

Anatole France

* * *

><p><em>« 'Jour, je m'appelle Castiel, j'ai 15 ans et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »<em>

Mes nouveaux camarades de cellule - la dite cellule comportant quatre murs d'une couleur orangée, des tables, des chaises et un tableau noir - me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Fier de mon petit effet, **(Gaïa-chan : il est modeste Castiel u.u)** je partis m'asseoir au fond de la classe bien décidé à m'isoler afin de répandre ma nouvelle réputation de solitaire. La présentation de début d'année était une phase importante dans ma longue liste d'étapes visant à me faire renvoyer le plus vite possible. D'où le plan RCBF ("Renvoi Castellien Bref et Spectaculaire") n°5 auquel j'allais devoir réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Le prof commence déjà à me regarder d'un sale œil.  
>Je mis mon sac sur ma table et m'affalais sur ma chaise de la façon la plus classe possible (mon bâillement titanesque dû y être pour quelque chose…). Croisant les bras d'un air indifférent, je scrutais la classe à la recherche d'une occupation. Un mec aux cheveux bruns pianotait discrètement sur son portable, un autre regardait par la fenêtre et semblait vouloir passer à travers, une fille gribouillait sur un buvard... Un garçon, quant à lui, bavait sur sa voisine de devant, une belle blonde qui me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. J'haussais un sourcil, moqueur. Encore une audacieuse qui s'y croyait, contrairement à la petite aux cheveux violets qui croisa mon regard en rougissant avant de se planquer derrière sa frange. Drôle de fille.<br>Le prof commença à faire l'appel et j'en profitais pour somnoler un peu.  
>"... Ambre ? Présente comme toujours, ça fait plaisir."<br>La fille blonde lui adressa un sourire d'ange et j'entendis distinctement un élève ricaner. Elle ne devait pas être appréciée par tout le monde celle-là.  
>"Kim ? Oui, oui, je vous ai vue. Cessez d'agiter cette main, cela me donne la migraine. Alexandre ? À l'heure pour une fois. Mélodie ? Là, parfait. Violette ? Hum, oui…"<br>Marrant ces commentaires. Je différenciais déjà les inconsidérés, qui faisaient profil bas, des privilégiés. Lesquels ne devaient pas avoir gagné leurs places dans le cœur du prof seulement grâce à la valeur de leurs notes.  
>"… Armin ?<br>- Oui m'sieur, répondit le garçon au téléphone de tout à l'heure.  
>- Bien, très bien. Alexis ?"<br>Il y eu un silence. Genre, un vrai moment de flottement avec le bruit des mouches qu'on entend voler et tout le toutim. Pendant ce temps, j'assistais, éberlué, à une métamorphose. Le professeur, Mr. Kent ou quelque chose comme ça, paru se crisper. Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur son stylo. Il inspira une fois, deux fois, trois fois, passa du blanc au rouge criard, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche. Je crois même l'avoir entendu grincer des dents. Enfin, il explosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum, et bien... *Gaïa-chan qui se cache derrière ses persos* Désolée pour la longueur de ce mini chapitre ! Promis, j'essaye de m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois. En attendant :<strong>

**Tomates/critiques/remarques/chocolats/bisous/câlins/autres ? Mais des reviews ça serait bien x)**


End file.
